androgynous little siblings
by Ten-Faced
Summary: You hear her smile in the dark. "People come into our lives for a reason," she hums to a broken tune. "And if you're lucky, they'll be a kindred soul." - Eisuke Hondou/Masumi Sera, drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

Why are there about a hundred fics with the character filter 'M. Sera', but barely any with her actually IN THEM?

First fic (as far as I can find) shipping Hondou Eisuke and Sera Masumi together. I own nothing.

This fic takes place after the fall of the BO, first chapter focuses on a party everyone's having to celebrate.

EDIT: 04/02/2013 Rewritten, from second to third point of view.

* * *

He shifted his weight on his feet, not feeling comfortable at all. He knew the people here, the ones that were the stars of this party, and he knew that everyone here was a good person, all of them with the same goals he once had.

He still felt awkward, and didn't dare venture out of his corner. So he stayed there, shuffling his feet like a sulky teenager – the one movement that he was capable of without falling over somehow – planning on being in the corner for the rest of the party.

Of course, his luck wasn't with him. It never really seemed to be. "Eisuke-kun!"

He turned at the familiar voice, and met a face even more familiar. It wasn't exactly easy to forget a person with kindness and beauty like Mouri Ran, and he had thought himself in love with her once. Now, only the slightest bit of regret tweaked at his heart as she smiled in a purely friendly way to him.

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

A few steps away was the teenage detective, the one that had been restored to his original age and state. Eisuke grinned nervously at him, and was relieved when Kudo Shinichi merely nodded in return. He understood.

A few words, idle chatter, really, and then Sonoko-san noticed him. "Eisuke-kun!"

He found himself tackled into an enthusiastic, flying hug. So much for that corner.

"You have to come here!" she giggled, and he recognized, with a shiver of slight fear and apprehension, the mischief in her voice. "There's someone you have to meet."

The someone turned out to be a lean girl with short hair and double teeth that gives her the appearance of having fangs. She has the same eyes as the FBI agent that removed him from the hospital room where his sister had been, he noticed.

"Eisuke-kun, this is Sera-san," the Suzuki heiress introduced her. "I think you two have a lot in common."

Then, she waltzed away, playing the part of the gracious hostess. The giggle that was the last he heard wasn't particularly reassuring.

"So," the girl gave him a glance. "You're Hondou Hidemi's brother?"

He gave a slight start. "You know her?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "She pretended to kill my brother."

. . .oh, this was going to be an interesting conversation, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out to be alright. His sister had been, while undercover in the Organization whose downfall everyone had been celebrating, ordered to kill Akai Shuichi. He had understood immediately when she had contacted him, dressed in props that would help him fake his death, and then hidden out of sight, keeping low for a while, alerting only the highest authorities back at the FBI of his survival.

It must have been hard for this girl, who, despite her strong, confident front, obviously cares a lot for her brother. He gave her a slight smile, understanding what she had gone through when she had thought her brother dead.

"Sonoko-san was right," he commented. "We really are alike."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

He told her about the times he had spent searching for his sister. Phoning the number of the children's song. Nearly stabbing her with a pair of scissors because he had thought 'Mizunashi Rena' wasn't 'Hondou Hidemi'. Reuniting at last, only to be evacuated to America.

Sera-san interrupted only once. "The Witness Protection Program means well and all . . . but it sucks."

He began to protest. "No, seriously, it does. Somehow, one of the members not only found out about me, but enough about my brother to fool me into thinking that a member in disguise was him."

The conversation then shifted to America, and before he knew it, they were being called away, because their respective older siblings were finally here.

Later, Sonoko-san caught up to him. "So what did you think of Sera-san?" she asked, slyness clear in her voice.

"I thought she was an interesting girl," he answered honestly, not really understanding. "Of course, I thought the same when I first saw her, but she's nice."

"You knew she was a girl when you saw her?" Sonoko-san asked, surprised.

"Yes. Why?"

But a 'huh' was all he got in reply.


End file.
